


【索香】全白

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 「你是个混蛋。」索隆低着嗓音咆哮，慢慢的靠向山治。山治邪笑着抬起双手，环上索隆的脖子。他在离剑士的嘴仅仅几吋的距离开口，索隆的呼吸与他的缠绕。「你爱死了。」
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【索香】全白

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980668) by [Nadare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare). 



一大早，山治踏出男生寝室时，空气中带着冷冽。他搓着手臂，呼出一口气，一层薄雾从他的唇飘进空中。

「一定是接近冬岛了。」山治低声对自己说，稍稍绕了道去下层的储藏室一趟。如果雾蒙蒙布满飘渺云层的白色天空算是迹象的话，山治知道等等一定会下雪。会不会积雪才是问题。

即使娜美知识渊博又才华洋溢，提到天气，伟大航路仍然总是让所有人提心吊胆。山治走了两趟才將所有人的冬季厚外套挂在餐厅的角落里，现在伙伴们的服装都已经准备好，能够迎接即将而来的暴风雪，山治感到好一点了。

现在轮到简单许多的部分：食物。营养丰富的根茎类蔬菜和温暖的香料是抵挡冷天最好的选择。

「午餐就决定是咖哩炖牛肉了。」

*** 

山治的炖肉煮到一半，土豆和蔬菜与香料在炉子上混合成一锅名副其实的聚宝盆时，白雪开始飘下，不到几分钟就在甲板上布上一层薄博的白纱。

山治将头探出厨房其中一扇门时，厚重的雪花落在他的鼻头上，他想看看还有没有别人起床了。

一颗熟悉的绿毛脑袋让他挑起一边眉毛，索隆窝在附近的栏杆旁边，对他的周遭环境毫无知觉。山治纳闷他是不是刚起床，穿好衣服，晃到甲板上，才觉得老子不想干了，然后又回去昏迷状态。他永远搞不懂这男人。

对着索隆的愚蠢摇摇头，山治回到厨房里，抓了外套、帽子和手套。他拿到外面给索隆，跪下来将衣物穿到伙伴身上，那家伙连这么大的动作都没醒来。

「白痴。」山治嘀咕着，将毛绒绒的帽子翻下来盖住索隆的耳朵。「应该要把你丢在这里冻死才对的。」他站起身，转身回到厨房，错过了一抹微笑在索隆的脸上慢慢绽放。

***

又过了不久，甲板上已经堆积了厚厚的雪，白色盖满了船上的所有栏杆和屋顶。瀑布般的雪花仍然在空中飞舞，温和的冬季微风带着雪花环绕着桑尼号跳舞，才往接下来的旅程前进。

路飞一看到这个场景，就猛的冲过山治身边，乌索普和乔巴紧追在后。

「先把衣服穿好！」娜美喊道，三人组赶紧跑进厨房，几秒钟后就马上出来，在雪堆里打滚。

最后乌索普和乔巴抓住路飞的手脚，让他躺在地上。他们不停拉扯，直到背贴上桑尼号两边的栏杆。路飞大笑着，来回挥舞四肢，在雪地里弄出深深的痕迹，制造出可能是世界上最大的白雪天使。

「他们就像小孩一样。」罗宾评论，来到山治身边，他站在上层甲板的栏杆边，穿着冬衣。她的表情很温暖，唇上带着小小的笑容。

「有时候你根本猜不到我们是海贼。」

山治对她露出一个笑容，靠上栏杆，看着路飞的四肢在被放开后轻松的弹回去。「实在不能怪他们，毕竟自从我们上一次经历冬季天气已经过了一段时间了。」

「很美。」她说，山治不确定她是在指路飞和伙伴们的行为，还是在指雪。

也许没那么重要，只要她开心就好。

***

娜美在午餐后和罗宾一起留在餐厅里，罗宾的注意力完全放在手中的民间故事书上。娜美旁边摊着一本笔记簿、一张空白地图和其他制图工具。他们上一次的冒险无疑给了她足够的资讯能够更新她日渐增长的地图收藏。

确保两位女士都有热饮喝，山治将注意力放在晚餐准备，突然一连串的巨响撞在外墙上，像子弹一样。

山治不予理会，直到另一波噪音打在墙上，这一次几乎震动了整个房间，而且持续了整整一分钟，才突然的停止。「他们在外面 **干什么** 啊？」

用量角器在地图顶端画画到一半的娜美将眼睛转向他一秒钟。「你确定你想知道？」

他被挑起好奇心了，山治点点头，走向厨房门。「嘿，大伙儿，」他说着，走出门外。「安静点，这里有人在试着工…」

一颗雪球直直击中他的脸，突如其来的冰冷撞在他的皮肤上，让他抖了一下。

沉默的举起一只手，将脸上的水抹掉，山治恶狠狠的瞪着面前的场景。

一个色彩鲜豔的机器伫立在地上，一根装满了雪球的透明管架在圆筒上方。弗兰奇的手放在机器旁边的拉把上，脸上带着罪恶的表情。蹲在他身边的是乌索普、乔巴、路飞和布鲁克，所有人都到处乱看就是不看山治。

「那是什么？」他问着，环起手臂。山治能猜出个大概，但他认为弗兰奇应该会想大肆宣扬他最新的发明。

「这是超级雪球5000。」弗兰奇帮忙的提供资讯，他骄傲喧闹的嗓音在空气中回响。「为了像这样的时刻，我一直在研发这玩意儿。」

「你想用那个雪球大砲挑起战争吗？」山治询问，用手指扳弄着另一只手的关节。「因为如果是的话，我很乐意将之结束。」

突然，乌索普和乔巴几乎同时发出尖叫，一个巨大的身影从甲板右侧的雪堆中冒出。布鲁克看了一眼，就跳过去加入乌索普和乔巴，躲在路飞后面，路飞却只是站在那里，双手叉腰，对眼前的画面感到入迷。

那个生物身上的白雪慢慢落下，显露出人类的身体部位。

看到绿色的头发，害怕三人组立刻一起松了口气。

「索隆，」路飞轻笑，看着索隆把头和肩膀上剩下的雪拨掉。「你在这里啊。」

乌索普若无其事的用拇指拨了拨鼻子。「我一开始就知道。」

「骗人。」布鲁克轻声指控，乔巴同意的用力点头。

「才没有。」乌索普徒劳的坚持，对于他的计谋如此轻易就被看穿感到惊恐不已。

索隆活动着脖子，眼中闪着兴致。「我好像听见什么战争？」

「如果没有用 **某个** 发明作弊的话，我乐意参加。」山治说着，从口袋里的菸盒里拿出一根香菸点燃。第一口永远是最棒的，能够平息一些因为在煮饭时被打扰产生的烦躁。

路飞的笑容大的夸张。「大家自求多福吧！」他扑到一边去，抓起地上的雪。山治慌乱的跟进，朝索隆的腹部扔了一个雪球。就在雪球击中的同时，有东西打到他的腿。

山治转向雪球飞来的方向，乌索普立刻抓起乔巴，但这个动作只是让他承认了他的罪状。

「快变成毛皮强化。」乔巴一脸懵逼但还是照做了，他整个膨胀起来，变成一个巨型毛球。

「作弊不公平。」索隆说着，躲过几个瞄准他脑袋的雪球。

大叹了口气，乌索普从乔巴身后出来，在立刻袭来的多重攻击下畏缩起来。

没多久，整个甲板变成了活生生的战场，各种形状大小的雪球飞往不同方向。娜美和罗宾最后也从厨房里出来，加入玩乐。

战争很快就结束了，因为罗宾从佔领的角落起身，在胸前交叉双手。好几十双手从雪地里伸出，每只手上都抓着雪球。

山治立刻扑到地上，避免被捲入战火，其他伙伴脸上的恐惧越来越鲜明。

聪明的人立刻寻求掩护，雪球飞越空中，毫不留情的攻击伙伴们的身体各个部位，整个世界暂时变得又白又湿。

「够了。」路飞在混乱中大喊，雪球大连发立刻停下来。

这场战斗的赢家是谁再明显不过。

路飞握了握罗宾的手，脸上带着不常见的严肃，接着立刻带着大大的笑容转向其他伙伴。「要堆雪人吗？」

没有人想拒绝这项提议。

***

**三十分钟后** **…**

推开厨房门，山治往冰箱走去，幸好他们有足够的胡萝卜。他刚抓了一个网袋装满胡萝卜，一阵脚步声就从他背后传来。

转身面对脚步声的主人，山治不意外索隆直接进入了他的私人空间，把他钉在冰箱门上，脸上带着讨人厌的邪笑。

「你今天很调皮喔。」

山治挑起一边眉毛。「怎么说？」

「你知道你刚刚对我扔了多少个雪球吗？」

本来就料到会被问这个问题，山治早就把答案准备好了。「52个。你只打中我20次。你输了。」

「你是个混蛋。」索隆低着嗓音咆哮，慢慢的靠向山治。

山治邪笑着抬起双手，环上索隆的脖子。他在离剑士的嘴仅仅几吋的距离开口，索隆的呼吸与他的缠绕。「你爱死了。」

如果索隆的双手不是压在他身后的冰箱上，山治会以为脸上布满阴霾的索隆会打他。

选择将两人之间的紧绷转往比较健康并更有建设性的方向，山治合上两人之间的距离，一双跟他一样柔软又温暖但充满强硬佔有欲的唇贴了上来，索隆将双手环上山治的腰，让他整个人贴上自己的身体。

即使两人都穿着冬衣，山治仍然能隐约感觉对方跟他自己一样渐渐兴奋起来的硬块。知道那是自己在几秒内造成的让他感到晕呼呼，山治抑制住一声呻吟，感觉索隆加深了吻，舌头刷过山治的口腔。

为了重新对索隆进攻，山治稍微退开来，决心要赢过他。山治希望他们偷来的这段安静独处时间能长久一点，但他晓得要是他们再继续下去，某个人走进来撞见他们终究是无可避免的。

索隆终于将两人的外套拉鍊拉开了，他喘着气，让双手快速的滑下山治的腹部，非常接近下面的东西，那个部位正在渴求肢体接触。

山治不想分开，他闭上眼睛将额头靠上索隆。平复呼吸后，山治张开眼睛，猛的看见索隆目光里深沉的炙热。他清清喉咙，打断两人之间的张力。

「其他人还在等。我五分钟前就说要帮雪人拿装备了。」他说着，往后退了一小步，哀悼索隆的双手不情愿的离开他的身体后失去的接触。

索隆挑起头，给了山治一个不敢相信的表情。「你觉得他们不知道我们在干嘛吗？」

「最好不要知道。」山治回答，将衬衫塞回裤子里。他把外套拉鍊重新拉上，很高兴外套厚重到能够遮掩他身体残馀的兴奋。

他无视索隆低低的轻笑，往厨房门走去，不想相信他可能是对的。山治对于他跟索隆最近变得那么亲密并没有感到多骄傲。

虽然他并不只是个强大的战斗员，山治认为索隆在性慾上更加危险。这个有嗜睡症的方向白痴刀狂会为了得到他想要的做任何事，包括将自己的一切给予他人，就连跟自己的长期对手在床上时也一样。

虽然知道这点，山治仍然一次又一次的与诱惑妥协。

而且他也不想在短期内停止。

 **看来我是个热爱惩罚的人。** 山治心想，一边嘴角轻轻挑起。 **啊，算了，还有可能更糟呢。**

***

很快的，大雪逐渐停止，桑尼号进入了另一个气候区。缓慢但确实，气温上升了一点，有些伙伴开始脱掉冬衣。

路飞大大的嘟起嘴，检视他们在甲板上堆的雪人大军，山治正在把最靠近他的雪人的胡萝卜鼻子扶正时，娜美大叹了口气。

「我们要掉头再进入大雪中一次吗？」她问，脸上带着受不了的表情，但语气中的温柔却出卖了她。

冲到娜美跟前，路飞紧紧抱住她。「要！」

弗兰奇静静的转舵，桑尼号开始往右转。

看来他们的冬日活动还不会太快结束。


End file.
